When You Call My Name
by mysuperlexy43vr
Summary: At the Wedding Reception of Adam park and Tanya Sloan-park, Adam sings to his new lovely wife.


Power Rangers Fanfiction Nov. 15th 2011-Nov. 21st 2011

Adam Park/Tanya Sloan

"When You Call My Name"

Summary: At the Wedding Reception of Adam park and Tanya Sloan-park, Adam sings to his new lovely wife.

Timeline: Takes place in 2003.

Disclaimers: Power Rangers belong to Saban, then Disney, then Saban again! Also, the song in this fanfic, When You Call My Name, belongs to an amazing country artist Paul Brandt! There are mentions of a couple in Card Captor Sakura, Sakura and Syaoran.

AN: While thinking of what I can write for a Adam/Tanya fic and was listening to Paul Brandt, the song "When You Call My Name" came on and I started thinking; 'This song would be perfect for Adam to sing to Tanya at their wedding reception.' So here it is! Read and Review please I would do for yours :) Couple of people that are mention in this fic belong to me. Like Jessica and Alexis.

"When You Call My Name"

BY: Alexis Vose

After the most wonderful, beautiful, romantic wedding of Adam Park and Tanya Sloan-Park, and now the reception is becoming one of their greatest of the year. With all their friends and family just doing what they do at receptions and being there is what is important to the newly wed.

After the father/daughter dance, and the weds' special dance-which they dance to I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith-, the wedding cake, and the maid of Honour and Best Man speeches, were done and it's now time to just eat, talking and be happily be married.

Adam and his beautiful Tanya walks around happily as he see his entire family and friends here to celebrate this special occasion. Jason and Kimberly Scott talking to Billy and Trini Cranston and Tommy and Katherine Oliver at one table. While Rocky and Aisha DeSantos with Zack and Angela Taylor at the food table, where Rocky stuff his face and put every food on his plate.

Adam laugh at Rocky, there goes his best friend again, being his hungry, joyful guy himself.

Even Bulk and Skull and their dates came, with Hayley and Cam (not dating)-Tommy, Trini and Billy's friends from college-, Justin Stewart and his girlfriend Jessica, who is also a best friend of Adam and Tanya, the Space Rangers, everybody, dancing and chatting away.

Rock and Aisha came over to Adam and Tanya. "Hey Frog Prince/King and his African Queen. You guys are sure looking cute. Mind if we still him for a while Tanya? We need him to do something important right now." Rocky said as he wink to Adam knowing the time has come to do something for his new bride.

"Sure, not a problem, Hungry guy." Tanya said with a smile.

"I'll be back my Queen." Adam said as wink back at Rocky and kiss his wife's cheek as he went off with Rocky and Aisha.

As Adam was getting ready for his surprise present for his wife, the band-Kim on guitar, Aisha, Kat, Trini, Tommy, Billy, Zack and Jason as background singers, Skull on piano, Jessica also on guitar, and everybody's friend, who is like a little sister to them, Alexis, is on drums-were also getting reading to play the special song. Rocky's the camera man filming everybody.

"Okay guys, this is it. Remember what we've been practicing. We got to do this right." Adam said as everyone groaned.

"Adam," Aisha started. "We've been practicing this song since you started getting the ring to ask her to marry her. We got it covered Buddy."

"Yeah, and you FINALLY have the guts to ask her and sing her that song you always wanted top sing to her. Don't worry, ALWAYS think positive like I told you." Alexis said with a smile to her "Big Brother".

"And I made sure no one will mess up, because I'm your man." Rocky said as everyone glared at him.

"What are you talking about Man? We've been practicing hard that we even have blisters because Zack's predeser(?) wants to go through this song ten million times." Jessica said. "I had to buy bunch of hand products to make my hands feel good. You're just showing off your filming skills Rocky."

"Whatever." Said Rocky as he check the camera to make sure it's well so he can film his best friend.

Always the quiet, calm, peaceful one, Trini came to stop before there's going to be fighting said, "Ok guys, let's start the song before we all go crazy."

"Yeah, 'cause no ONE really wants to see that. It would be too scary." Jason muttered. Alexis hit the drum like "Ba-Dum", the hit the cymbal "Chesh". (AN: Sorry, had to put it in, miss spelled the words too! LOL)

Trini glared both Jason and Alexis.

"Okay everybody." Said Ernie as he took the microphone. "Please be seated and enjoy this special entertainment. This is for the lovely bride from your incredible husband."

Tanya raised an eyebrow. What in the world is going on? What is he planning?

All of her and Adam's family smiled mischievously. They knew what Adam was up to. Hopefully he won't make a fool of himself.

The curtains pulled up, showing a band of Tanya's best friends with Adam standing tall with the microphone smiling like a idiot.

Tanya's eyes light up with shocked. She sees her best friends grinning at her, with Alexis waving her drum sticks and Jessica winking at her. With Rocky, with the camera, showing it to her face.

Silence was in the room as Adam was too speechless to say what he needs to say. Ernie and Jessica chuckled as they grabbed the mic from Adam. "As you can see Mr. Park here is too shy like ALWAYS, so he and the band are going to sing a song to Tanya." Ernie said as everybody laughed.

"Since they started to become fiancees, the WHOLE band have been practicing a bunch of time, so we also hope you'll love it, Girl!" Jessica finished as she handed the mic back to Adam and patted his back with a smile.

Adam came back to life. "We will be singing "When You Call My Name" by Paul Brandt." Here, you can hear back of the band Alexis saying, "Yeah! Paul Brandt! I love You!". Everybody laughs.

"Yeah, anyway. this is for you Tan. I love you."

Everybody awed as Tanya's eyes start to come out a bit. Ernie went back to his table and the song began to start.

Give me a moment

To try and explain it

And how it has changed

The man that I am

Life has a way

When you try to arrange it

Of makin a fool

Of the best laid plans

Guess what I'm tryin to say

Is you took me by surprise

One word is all that it takes

And forever's on my mind

It happens everytime

Rocky was filming everything, even the bride as she has a huge smile on her beautiful face, as her and Adam on stage are blushing so red like Sakura and Syaoran on Card Captor Sakura when they're in love. Rocky grinned as he moved the camera back on the band.

I hear the sweetest sound

My world stops turnin round

Like I'm on Holy Ground

When you call my name

It sets the sky on fire

Burning with my desire

Stronger deeper higher

When you call my name

The way that it moves me

It's simply amazing

Yeah somehow it seems

Much bigger than words

When you call my name

Angels start singing

The most beautiful sound

That I've ever heard

And it starts all over again

This feeling deep inside

A blessed chain of events

A heaven sent desire

It happens everytime

I hear the sweetest sound

My world stops turnin round

Like I'm on Holy Ground

When you call my name

It sets the sky on fire

Burning with my desire

Stronger deeper higher

When you call my name

All of Adam's eyes are focus on his wife while he sings, and his mind starts to play all of the wonderful memories he have with Tanya when they were together. He knew the song would be so perfect for them.

When you call my name

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

When you call my name

Ooooooooohhhh

It happens everytime

I hear the sweetest sound

My world stops turnin round

Like I'm on Holy Ground

When you call my name

It sets the sky on fire

Burning with my desire

Stronger deeper higher

When you call my name

I hear the sweetest sound

My world stops turnin round

Like I'm on Holy Ground

(call my name)

When you call my name

It sets the sky on fire

Burning with my desire

Stronger deeper higher

When you call my name

When the song was over, everyone applauded, and of course all Adam could see as his beautiful Tanya's eyes spilled up with happy tears and a smile on her face.

Adam ran down off the stage to give her a big kiss and hug. "I love you." He said.

"Oh, Adam. That was beautiful. I love so much. I never knew you had such a amazing voice." Tanya said happily.

"Me too. And we're your parents." Adam's parents said with a laugh.

Then the cute weds let go of their embrace and enjoyed the rest of the party and begin the rest of their said life's together.

THE END

Yay Go Adam! man, Johnny Young Bosch does have an amazing voice and a awesome band! Go Eyeshine! Anywayz lol, I Finally got this story type up and putting it in on fanfiction. Hope you liked it and review please! I was about to put more in but I didn't feel like it. Hope it didn't waste your time reading it. have a great day! :)

typed on Dec. 29th 201


End file.
